I Never Told You
by AshenCry45
Summary: My first fanfic under this username! JadisAslan Pairing. Picks up at ending of Stone Table scene. Pretty much fluffyness, but a fair amount of swearing when Aslan 'dies'. He's not really dead. Rated for language, kissing, killing and assumed character dea


I Never Told You

By AshenCry45

I don't own any of The Chronicles of Narnia characters, books, movies, bookmarks, posters, etc. They belong to the long-dead C. S. Lewis, not me. I wish they did though...

"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"

Did Jadis really want to kill Aslan?

What if she loved him?

What if Susan and Lucy didn't wake up?

What if someone gave me too much sugar?

You get this fanfiction, that's what.

(Susan and Lucy fell asleep, so no one came with Aslan to the Stone Table, where the Witch was waiting for him.)

"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"

The Witch leaned down, trembling slightly. She murmured in his shaved ear, "And now, who has won? Fool, did you think that by all this you would save the human traitor? Now I will kill you instead of him as our pact was and so the Deep Magic will be appeased. But when you are dead what will prevent me from killing him as well? And who will take him out of my hand _then_? Understand that you have given me Narnia forever, you have lost your life and you have not saved his. In that knowledge, despair and die." The Witch raised the stone knife high into the air and plunged it straight through Aslan's heart, killing him. Her minions cheered loudly as his eyes slipped shut.

"Now!" the Witch ordered, "Go prepare yourselves for tomorrow's battle! I will return soon!" Her minions seemed slightly confused at this order, but left for the camp, cheering the death of Aslan. Jadis watched them leave, then turned to gaze at the now-dead figure of the Great Lion, lying on the Stone Table. A single frosty tear slid down her cold, pale face as she stared at what she had just done. She glanced quickly around her to make sure she was alone, the allowed her other tears to fall silently down her face. It wouldn't have done for anyone to see her crying. She moved slowly towards the table, her tears turning into little snowflakes before they could hit the ground. She sat upon the edge of the stone and untied the tight cords binding Aslan's lifeless body. Jadis picked a tuft of shaven fur up from the ground, holding it against her, sobbing into it.

She sat there, simply sobbing for quite a long time. It had been a while since she had cried, had a reason to cry. Now she had a reason. She had loved him, and _she_ had killed him. Ironic, no? She doubted he could have loved her back anyways though. They were supposed to be _enemies_! Now she was crying because he was dead!

She cried until it was nearly morning. The dawn was breaking out in a beautiful sunrise behind her, off to the east, but she did not notice or care. Jadis did realize, though, that she would need to get ready for the upcoming battle. She rose and had succeeded in walking to the edge of the clearing when she heard a loud crack. Turning around, she saw that the Stone Table had cracked in two, a long crack from one end to the other. For one of the very few times in her life, the Witch screamed.

"Aslan? Aslan! Oh, _fuck_! Where are you?" she screamed, running back to the ruins of the Stone Table, looking around for a sign of the Great Lion. "He was here... I never even said it when he was dead..." she murmured, breaking into fresh sobs and falling to her knees on the edge of the cracked stone. "Please... Aslan... Come back... I never told you..." Jadis pleaded sadly, choking on her sobs.

"Told me what, Jadis?" Aslan inquired. Jadis raised her head and looked about rapidly, finally spotting the Lion. He looked exactly how he had been before he came to the Stone Table, his mane a glowing sea of gold, his back to the brilliant sunrise.

"A... A... Aslan?" Jadis murmured in disbelief. "You're... You're... Alive?"

"Yes, Jadis. I am very much alive now. Why do you cry, Witch-Daughter of Charn?" Aslan asked, walking slowly towards the Witch.

"Because... I wanted to tell you... something..." she replied nervously, although thoroughly relieved.

"What was it that you wished to tell me?" Aslan repeated, stopping in front of her.

"Well... I.. I wanted to tell you that... that I..." Jadis began, "I... I..."

"Yes Jadis?" Aslan prompted.

"Well... I... Um... Oh, this stuff is always so much easier in romance novels!" she muttered angrily.

"What?" Aslan questioned, slightly taken aback.

"Romance novels!" Jadis fumed. "Why couldn't this be even a fraction as easy to admit as it is for the characters in those stupid little books!"

"Are you trying to say that you..." Aslan trailed off, staring incredulously at her.

"Love you? Pretty much. And I must say that it is probably the most bothersome, loathsome emotion I have _ever_ experienced! It's incredibly depressing, due to the fact that you could never love me back, and I'm supposed to fight you for Narnia because we're enemies and I've wanted to take over this place for a while, and..." she paused. "Oh, _shit_. I just told you, didn't I? Damn it..."

"Jadis. Did I ever _say_ that I didn't love you?" Aslan asked patiently.

"Well, no... But we're enemies and you're supposed to stop me, and..." Jadis mumbled.

"_Stop_. Not kill. Not hate. Simply stop you from ruling Narnia unfairly." Aslan explained calmly.

"Does that mean that you... love me back?" Jadis inquired. Aslan leaned forward and kissed her lightly upon her icy lips.

"Does that explain matters to you, Jadis?" Jadis stared back at him in disbelief, but that quickly softened into a warm and loving smile.

"I believe it does, Aslan." Jadis murmured softly, kissing him back on his soft lion nose. "I only have one question for you."

"Yes, dearest?"

"What are we going to do about Narnia and the humans and such?"

"I suppose that we will simply have to explain matters to them, then." Aslan replied. He and the Witch slowly walked to where the battle had been to take place. They were not exactly surprised to find their armies prepared to charge as soon as the word was given. Their armies, however, were quite surprised to see Aslan and Jadis walking together, her hands buried in his soft mane. There were murmurs of disbelief from both armies at the sight. Jadis and Aslan did not seem bothered by this, and walked right out into the center of the battlefield, each turning to face their own army. They both attempted to explain it all to their armies, but they weren't getting very _successful_ results. They decided to do the only other thing they could think of. They kissed. Perhaps that was what finally got the message across to their armies, perhaps they finally figured out what Jadis and Aslan had been saying. For whatever reason, the armies decided that there would be no battle and walked off to their separate camps.

When they broke apart, Aslan pulled out a strand of his mane and breathed upon it, turning it into a beautiful golden ring, etched with snowflakes and sunbursts. Jadis gasped.

"Jadis," Aslan began, "would you marry me?" Jadis stared for a moment before hugging him, burying her cold, pale face in his golden mane.

"Of _course_ I will! I love you!" Jadis answered happily as Aslan slipped the ring upon her finger.

"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"I"

The End

(But there will be sequels! They're too cute of a couple!)

Please Review!


End file.
